littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:LittleBigPlanet Wiki/Archive 1
Welcome to the Little Big Planet Wiki LittleBigPlanet is due to have a demo released in Autumn of this year, with the full game being released early next year. Over the next week, I shall be working on a skin for this wiki, rather than writing articles. Once there is a skin in place, and things are beginning to look funky here, I intend to start exchanging links and advertising this site around the web in order to get the ball rolling. So, if you have a little time on your hands, do please pitch in. I have added a quick and dirty list of red links to the front page to give some article ideas while I am busy messing around with the .php code (moved to Community Portal). A competition for a new wiki logo and skin would definitely be good things to do in the future, but for now, we just need to lose the default skin. --Little Sack Man 01:50, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Main Page Design I suggest we stick a sub-title tag on the headings. For instance "Developer" could have the sub-title tag "(Media Molecule)". This would mean that we can use all the boxes on the main page for links, rather than having a datasheet ambiguously incorporated into it, and pages related to those boxes orphaned. What do you think? --Little Sack Man 12:11, 13 June 2007 (UTC) :As a temporary fix, have linked the PS and Sony pages to the main. Will do the sub-title tag and appropriately named sub links thing when I have more time. --Little Sack Man 02:23, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Avatar page musui i dont think we need the Avatar page because its just showing whats in the Characters page so i unlinked it Thanks for that. I've deleted the shared content from the top of the Avatar page, and begun to turn it into a page about the GDC unveiling of LBP. I haven't linked that up anywhere. I also anticipated the need for a disambiguation page between the "demo at the GDC" and the "downloadable demo", as demo is a phrase people are likely to search for or create links to. --Little Sack Man 02:13, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Some ideas and suggestions Hello! I am Kirkburn, and I help out Wikia with their gaming wikis. I just have a few suggestions for the site - the skin is cool, but the background has some problems at higher resolutions, and the left sidebar is a bit hard to read. Looking at MediaWiki:Monobook.css, the white background on the right should be easy to sort by adding background color to the body section. Apart from that, a cool little site! Good work :) Here's hoping some more info is released ... Kirkburn (talk) 09:39, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Wikia Gaming footer Hello! I went ahead and added a Wikia Gaming footer to the bottom of the Main Page. We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, so you can remove it if you really hate it, but it would be appreciated if you didn't :). You can change the links to point to any other wikia wikis you like or cooperate with. Ausir 17:12, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :I have added a link to LBP in the "help needed" part of the wikis list for that portal. With a couple of months until release, this wiki will be a little quiet for a bit. Regarding "You can change the links to point to any other wikia wikis you like or cooperate with", if anyone can think of any good wikis to seek reciprocal links with then do please change them. --Little Sack Man 12:49, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Redesign Hello! I've given the main page an overhaul - you can find out more on User talk:Kirkburn/Dev. Kirkburn (talk) 15:30, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Main Page move Hi guys. I've moved the Main Page to LittleBigPlanet Wiki to improve the wiki's Google rank. For more info, see Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help.--Richard 19:35, 27 June 2008 (UTC)